One shot: Naruwho?
by lizzybee82
Summary: Sakura's lonesome, Hinata's sexy, what happens when you put them together? Find out. LEMON, rated M for a reason, YURI, GirlXGirl, dun like it, dun read!


Hi there. This is my first lemon/fanfiction story ever and I thought no better way to start than Hinata And Sakura having sex? lol so enjoy! No flaming, only constructive critcism-like stuf okay? lol okay bye.

* * *

Sakura let out a groan of frustration. She fell back on her bed. Things had been difficult for the female ninja lately. It had been a year since her friend/teammate Naruto had left the village for training. And a little over a year since her crush Sasuke abandoned the leaf village. Her only real companions for the past year have been Tsunade and sleep. On top of that, her parents were out of the house for the next two weeks. Unless she found someone to talk to, she would go insane. "Damn it!" She groaned frustrated. After whining to herself about her predicament, she spontaneously decided to go shopping. She tied her recently outgrown hair up and headed out. After she had finished shopping, she was headed home. "That distracted me for a good hour." She sighed sarcastically. Then she saw Hinata walking down the street. "Hinata!" She yelled, causing the raven-haired girl to jump.

"S-sakura-chan." Hinata murmured.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, relieved she had someone to talk to.

"Just picking up some groceries." She said.

"Well that's cool." Sakura said. "Mind if I walk with you?"

"Uh, that's fine, I-I guess." Hinata stammered as usual. On the way to Hinata's home, Sakura couldn't help but look at Hinata. It was the peak of summer, and Hinata was actually not wearing her big Eskimo-esque jacket. Instead she wore a black shirt with fishnets near her collarbone. The shirt showed off her big breasts and the fishnet revealed some of her cleavage. Sakura caught herself staring and shook her head.

_"No."_ she thought, _"I can't be looking at her like that, I'm not..." _Then she caught herself staring at Hinata again. Her shorts were skin tight and showed off her legs magnificently.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata asked, snapping Sakura out of it. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." Sakura tried to hide a blush.

"Hee hee, you're starting to sound like me, Sakura-chan." Hinata giggled. Her light, innocent giggle turned Sakura on. It sounded so cute! After what seemed like forever, they finally reached Hinata's house. Sakura helped put up Hinata's groceries and remembered she had stuff to get home.

"Mind walking home with me, Hinata?" Sakura asked innocently.

"S-sure." Hinata said. On the way home, Sakura kept looking at Hinata. Those smooth legs, her long, flowing hair, her magnificent, plump breasts.

_"Dammit Sakura!" _Sakura thought to herself. _"Stop thinking like this, you're not lesbian!" _But she couldn't help it. She was already so turned on by Hinata's innocence, and sexiness. When they finally reached Sakura's house, she dropped her stuff and looked at Hinata.

"W-well, it was nice talking to you, but I think I need to go-" Hinata started, but Sakura put a finger on her mouth. The raven-haired girl blushed deeply.

"You don't have to go do you, Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked innocently.

"S-s-sakura..." Hinata said. "I think I should..." Sakura shook her head.

"C'mon, Hinata," Sakura picked up her shopping bag and led Hinata to her bedroom. The pink haired ninja set the bag down next to her bed and sat on it, motioning Hinata sit next to her. Hinata obeyed and sat next to Sakura blushing. "Hinata..." Sakura said again. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Uh, s-s-sure..." Hinata said twiddling her thumbs.

"Anything?" Sakura asked seductively.

"Where is this goi-" Hinata started to ask, but Sakura interrupted her with a kiss on the lips. Hinata's face was dark, dark red. She gasped and Sakura took this to her advantage and thrust her tongue into Hinata's mouth. Hinata was surprised out of her wits, but started returning the kiss. They sat on the bed for a few minutes until Sakura broke the kiss for air. "Sakura..." Hinata said. "S-s-should we do this? I mean, I like Naruto."

Sakura smiled. "Naru-who?" She kissed Hinata again quickly and started things off. She grabbed Hinata's breasts and started massaging them. Hinata gasped, but moaned after Sakura pinched her nipples, making them hard. Hinata looked down and saw her nipples poking out through her shirt. Sakura smiled deviously and without warning, took Hinata's shirt off.

"S-Sakura!" Hinata gasped. "We really shouldn't..." She tried to say, but Sakura was admiring her breasts through her light blue lacey bra.

"Let's get rid of THAT little problem." Sakura giggled, removing Hinata's bra, despite the raven-haired girl's protests. Then she started going to work on Hinata's plump breasts. The heiress moaned in both protest and lust as Sakura took her left breast into her mouth and swiveled her tongue around Hinata's pink nipple. Meanwhile, her right hand was massaging Hinata's right breast.

"S-s-s-sakura..." Hinata moaned.

"Ha ha, no." Sakura said. "We're doing this, whether you like it or not."

"I was going to say..." Hinata said. "Keep going."

Sakura smiled and nodded. She started roughly pleasuring Hinata's breasts. Hinata's moans were now pure pleasure. Sakura squeezed Hinata's breasts and sucked them both until they were red around the nipples. Then she abandoned Hinata's breasts and left trails of kisses down her stomach. She reached Hinata's shorts and slid them off. She looked at Hinata's light blue panties and smirked. "Naughty bitch." She said. "You're soaked." She looked at the growing dark spot of wetness on her panties. She poked the wet spot and Hinata squealed. "You like that, don't ya?" Hinata let out a grunt and Sakura smiled mischievously. "You'll like this even more." She slid off the hieress' panties and threw them to the side. She marveled at Hinata's pink, soaked pussy. "Hmmm..." Sakura licked her lips. She attacked Hinata's folds and licked her relentlessly. Hinata moaned in surprise. Sakura relished the taste of Hinata's tight virgin pussy and felt herself get wet just listening to her victim moan.

"Sakura...." Hinata moaned. "M-m-m-make me cum."

"That goes un-said." Sakura said, letting her hot breath brush against Hinata's clit. After a moan from the raven-haired girl, she continued attacking the jewel in front of her.

"Oooooooooo!" Hinata moaned loudly. "I'm....going....to....cum!" She yelled. She screamed as she hit her first orgasm and released her juices into Sakura's mouth. She lapped up the rest of Hinata's juices and stood up.

"How rude of me." She said seductively. "I never got to show you my body." Hinata sprung up to Sakura's shirt and grabbed the bottom of Sakura's shirt. She took Sakura's shirt off and wasted no time in removing her bra. "You horny little bitch..." Sakura said. Hinata attacked Sakura's breasts, grabbing them, rubbing and pinching her nipples, sucking them. Sakura moaned. "So good...." Hinata smiled and threw Sakura onto the bed. She crawled on and ripped the pink-haired kunoichi's pants off. She also removed her soaking wet panties without hesitation. "Good girl." Sakura said. "Now you know what I want."

Hinata nodded and licked Sakura, exploring the inside of her pussy with her tongue. She relished the taste of the pink-haired girl's juices, and fingered herself to the sounds of Sakura's moans. She ate out of Sakura and flicked her clit. Sakura squealed in pleasure and held back her cum.

"Harder." She commanded.

"Yes." Hinata said into Sakura's pussy. She continued attacking it as Sakura kneaded her own breasts. Sakura finally couldn't hold back anymore and let herself cum. Hinata eagerly licked the rest of her cum while cumming on her own hand. Sakura got up and grabbed Hinata's shoulders. She kissed her violently and lay her down on the bed. Sakura turned so they were both in the 69 position, staring at each others wet pussy. She started licking Hinata's pussy gently, while Hinata licked out of it like a thirsty dog drinking water for the first time in days.

"Oh!" Sakura moaned. "You are a horny little bitch, aren't you?" Sakura spoke softly, her hot breath again hitting Hinata's clit.

Hinata moaned at the warm breath of Sakura. "Yes, yes, yes..."

"And you like getting it just as much as giving it, don't you?" Sakura asked. Hinata moaned and nodded. "If you want it." Sakura smiled. "Talk dirty."

"Yes, yes yes! I want you to fuck my pussy with your mouth, and finger me!" Hinata moaned desperately. Sakura complied and started eating the dark-haired girl's pussy. Meanwhile, Hinata did the same to Sakura. Hinata screamed again as she came and Sakura licked her juices. She then stopped, letting Hinata lick her pussy. When Hinata explored the pink headed girl's pussy thoroughly with her tongue, she flicked Sakura's clit and she came again.

"Good." Sakura said moaning. Then without warning, she shoved two fingers into Hinata's tight pussy.

"AH!" Hinata screamed out of surprise. Then she got used to the fingers and moaned lustfully. "YES! KEEP FUCKING MY PUSSY JUST LIKE THAT!" Hinata pleaded. Sakura smiled and added a third finger. Hinata moaned louder as Sakura licked her clit and sped her fingers up. Hinata screamed, reaching orgasm, but Sakura kept pumping her fingers, relishing Hinata's screams and squirms. Hinata started bucking her hips into Sakura's fingers, increasing her pleasure. "ANOTHER ONE!" Hinata pleaded and Sakura forced a fourth finger into the dark-haired beauty's pussy. Hinata came again, but Sakura kept pumping and licking her clit. After cumming once again, Hinata flipped Sakura over so she was on top.

"Oh," Sakura moaned happily. "Looks like it's your turn..." Hinata shoved three fingers into Sakura and started pumping. "You're better at this than you look." Sakura said between moans. "Faster, harder!!" She commanded. Hinata pumped faster and added a fourth finger. Sakura screamed, almost hitting her orgasm. She licked Hinata's clit and the heiress picked up speed. When Hinata accompanied her four fingers in Sakura pussy with her tongue, Sakura bucked her hips wildly and screamed as she came. Hinata licked the pink headed girl's juices off her fingers and Sakura got up. She sat in front of Hinata and started situating herself.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Hinata asked. Sakura pushed the two girl's pussies together suddenly and roughly. "AHHH!" Hinata screamed as Sakura started scissoring. "F..........fuck it feels so good." She said. Sakura smiled and started scissoring her faster. "I'm....gonna cum!" Hinata moaned.

"Wait." Sakura said. "We'll cum at once. She started pleasuring her own breasts. Hinata screamed, struggling to hold back her orgasm. Sakura had been holding it back since before Hinata needed to cum, but wanted to see Hinata struggle. She decided to end the torture and started moaning loudly. "H-h-hinata! I'm gonna cum!" Both girls screamed as they hit their orgasm simultaneously. Sakura stopped scissoring Hinata and got up.

Hinata moaned in disappointment, but Sakura silenced her. The pink headed kunoichi stood at the side of the bed and reached down into the shopping bag.

"Good thing I bought these." She said pulling out a 16-inch long pink dildo. Hinata moaned and got wetter just at the sight of the toy. "What? You want this?" Sakura said licking the dildo seductively. Hinata nodded, sweating and Sakura smiled. "Me first." She said handing the sex toy to Hinata. "Fuck me with that, bitch, and if you do good, I'll do you too."

Hinata took the toy and spread open Sakura's legs by force. She slid the dildo into Sakura's already wet pussy. She started pumping the dildo in and out forcing a little more of it in each time. Sakura moaned started feeling her breasts. Hinata started pumping the dildo faster and Sakura bucked her hips in rhythm with it. "Faster, faster!!" Sakura moaned and Hinata started fucking her with the dildo even harder. She had now forced 12 inches of the 16 inch toy into the pink kunoichi's pussy. Sakura came violently and Hinata just continued her job at hand. Sakura reached down and pulled the dildo out of her pussy and away from Hinata. "Slow down now, tiger." She said. She licked her own juices off the dildo and pushed Hinata down. "Now, tell me what you want." She asked of the dark-haired beauty.

"Fuck my pussy!" Hinata yelled. Sakura plowed a foot of the dildo into Hinata at once and she immediately came. Sakura started slowing the dildo down and Hinata groaned. "One...more...time!" She demanded. Sakura smiled and pumped the dildo into the dark-haired girl faster and harder than before. Hinata screamed, roughly kneading her own breasts. "AHHH! JUST KEEP FUCKING MY PUSSY UNTIL IT HURTS TO FUCKIN' MOVE!" Sakura pumped even faster as Hinata reached her second dildo-induce orgasm. Sakura kept going nonetheless. "S-S-SAKURAAAAAAAA!" Hinata screamed tensing up and cumming one more time. Sakura pulled out the dildo and licked Hinata's juices off it. Hinata scrambled to it and licked it as well.

"You know Hinata, we have all weekend with this house to ourselves..." Sakura said seductively.

"Sounds great!" Hinata said.

"So, you still like Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Hinata smiled deviously and said "Naru-who?"


End file.
